


By Your Side

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aritist!AU, Childhood Friends, First Year Akaashi, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attack, Pianist!Semi, Piano!AU, Second Year Semi, Song fic, artist!akaashi, kinda????/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the city, sure there was more shops and things to do and people to see, but there wasn’t fields of barley blowing gently in the wind, there wasn’t the quiet busyness that there was in the small country town. There wasn’t his galaxy in the sky, there wasn’t the light reflected in the eyes of the boy he fell for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreLikeYaoiOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreLikeYaoiOnIce/gifts).



> The songs mentioned in this fic are:
> 
> By Your Side- Lifehouse  
> The Kids Aren't Alright- Fall Out Boy  
> To Build a Home- The Cinematic Orchestra

 

 

_Looking back at what you got me through_  
_You knew me better than I knew myself_

 

\--

 

The soft stroke of acrylic paint over woven canvas sends small vibrations up the brush and into the practiced hand of the young male. Delicate piano fills the room from the speaker sitting next to him. Dark blues and purples mixing and intertwining on the once blank canvas, creating a night sky similar to the one he used to see as a child from his bedroom window in his hometown. He wishes to go back just to see it; he can’t see the stars in Tokyo. He can’t see the stars reflected in the eyes of his old friend either. Moving was the hardest thing he had to do, as a young teen planning to go to high school with his best friend and suddenly having to move because his mother got a job in the city.

He hated living in the city. He had only been here for 6 months but he still hated it. In the city, sure there was more shops and things to do and people to see, but there wasn’t fields of barley blowing gently in the wind, there wasn’t the quiet busyness that there was in the small country town. There wasn’t his galaxy in the sky, there wasn’t the light reflected in the eyes of the boy he fell for.

He picked up another brush, dipping it into the small puddle of white paint that sat on his palate. Small highlights worked their way through the sky, giving it life, blending with the purples and blacks and blues, it almost resembled the sky he once knew. Next was the darkened yellow, the smallest brush he owned stroking upwards softly, making the fields of barley appear dancing in the imaginary warm winds. The greys and blacks that were next painted, started forming the silhouette of a young boy, the same young boy he fell for, his hair appearing illuminated by the moonlight, soft blues work through the jacket he used to wear whenever they stayed out at night.

He picked up the white again, mixing it with black, the now soft grey being painted lightly above the barley, making the appearance of a light fog swooping over the night.  Despite it being close to midnight, he doesn’t feel tired. Almost like how it used to be with the once-baby-blue haired boy.  Keiji remembers nights spent lying with him in the barley, listening to him pointing out constellations that were reflected in his eyes, dark brown eyes filled with wonder that Keiji loves so much. He wonders what his hair is like now. It was always changing when they were kids, from the original brown, to a shocking blond, next a soft green, purple hues and pastel pinks, black was when he had is emo phase, Keiji remember that. Remembers when they both got their ears pierced. Then he went back to purple, this time a dark purple, looking like the galaxies they both so desperately loved. Pastel blue was the last colour he had when Keiji was there. Keiji never dyed his hair, liking the black that he was born with.

Keiji always used these colours in his paintings because they reminded him of that young boy. Despite being a year younger, Keiji was never treated like a baby around him. They both decided to play volleyball together in junior high, both of them playing setter. Keiji remembers practicing with him in his backyard, the older boy teaching Keiji how to set. He hoped that the other boy still played it to this day, because maybe, just maybe, Keiji was hoping that they would meet once more across the court.

Speckles of white and grey were now working through the night sky, creating stars and far off galaxies that he wanted to see. The soft piano that was still playing changed to the song that reminded him the most of the older boy. He remembers the piano lessons they both took together, both learning how to play the song. It was a song Keiji’s parents played all the time, both of them dancing in the kitchen to it.

  _I’ll be by your side, when all hope has died, I will still be around, oh and me, I’m still on your side._

The guitar of the original song, flowing from the speakers, mixing with the drums like the paint on his canvas. The husky vocals of the lead singer bringing the chords to life, making them jump and twirl, filling Keiji’s chest with a pang of loneliness.  As the song faded out, his throat tightened. It felt like a string was being tied around his throat, slowly tightening and making it harder to breathe. His vision was becoming blurry, tears threatening to fall. The galaxies he was painting became a mess as his visioned became impaired. Setting his brushes down, he stood up and walked to his desk. The photo frame that sat there was also blurry, blinking away tears, he looked at it. Both of them smiling as they stood in front of the barley fields next to their houses. The blue jacket he loved so much matching his baby-blue hair, almost glowing as it lightly rested on his shoulders.

“Eita.” Keiji’s voice breaking on the last syllable.

A sob tore from his throat as he pressed the frame to his chest, shuddering breaths sounding like gasps as they left his mouth. He didn’t even realise he was falling until his knees hit the floor, pressing his forehead against the soft carpet in the middle of his room. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out despite him trying to not let them fall. The piano started back up, masking his sobs, slowly building up until violins joined. The slow building of pressure in his chest was a familiar feeling. His breaths quickly becoming shortened, his head spinning and his vision blurring even more. Cries spilled out of his open mouth, he was desperately trying to suck in air, and he still couldn’t breathe.

He pressed his face against the carpet harder, trying to get a grip on something. The panic rising like a tidal wave through his chest crashed, and he was practically screaming instead of wailing now.

“Eita. Eita. Eita. Eita. Eita.” He was chanting his name like a prayer, hoping against odds that he would suddenly show up and help him. Keiji knew that if he continued in this state he would pass out. Getting onto his knees, he reached for his phone on the desk. _Kenma, Kenma can help me._ Unlocking his phone he blindly found his call app, he called Kenma hoping that he would pick up despite it being close to 2 in the morning on a Friday. Focusing on the sound of the phone ringing, he tried to calm down.

“Akaashi.”

“Kenma, Ke-,” Keiji panted into the phone, “I-, I need help,”

“Keiji, I’m on my way. Just listen to my voice.” Oh God, he sounded so worried, why did I have to have a panic attack now? “I will be there in ten minutes; do I need to bring Kuro?”

“No-, don’t wake him, I-, I just need help.” Keiji stuttered out.

Kenma continued to softly talk to him as he walked. Keiji’s breathing started to even out slightly and his sobs gradually lessened into silent tears.

Kenma had hung up as he unlocked the front door with the spare key. Keiji could hear him climbing the stairs and opening his door. A bag was then sat against the wall and he could see feet moving towards him. The thumping in his chest was swelling again, his heartbeat going crazy, his ears started ringing, his eyes welled with tears yet again, his throat tightened again: he can’t breathe. Cold hands lifted his heavy head from where it was buried in the carpet, guiding the rest of his body up with it. Kenma’s worried face made him want to hide his own, he was making Kenma worried, something he always tried to avoid. He was steered towards the bed and sat down, Kenma never letting go of his arm.  Once they were both seated on the bed, Kenma dragged Keiji into his lap and pressed his head in his neck. The rubbing on his back and the soft words being whispered into his ear helped to calm him down, his breathing was matching with Kenma’s and his heartbeat was slowing down.

“Sorry for making you come here,” Keiji’s hoarse voice whispered into Kenma’s, now damp, shirt.

“Hey, don’t worry about it Keiji, you do the same for me.”

The rest of the night passes in the blink of an eye, Keiji doesn’t remember falling asleep, doesn’t remember waking up and getting ready for school. The rest of the day is similar, just going through the motions of writing notes, pretending to listen to Bokuto-san’s wild stories and answering his questions about English. It was like he was watching from outside his body, seeing himself doing it but not consciously doing anything. During practice it’s the same thing; doing but not actually doing. An out-of-body experience one would call it. The coach reminds everyone that the inter-high national volleyball tournament was the next weekend. Akaashi would be the starting setter for all of their games at nationals, despite being a first year he was the only current setter on the team. _I’m so nervous._

As he walks home, he thinks of Eita, his beautiful best friend that no matter how far apart, he still loved.

 

_

 

It was another night where he stayed up painting after he finished his homework. He had started a new canvas a few days after his big panic attack. This one was going slowly; Keiji was taking his time making sure he had everything perfect. Stepping back from his easel, he checked all the light lead markings were in the right place. Despite it nearing eleven, he was wide awake. Painting was his distraction from the looming tournament that was taking place in two days. Finally happy with the base markings, he began to paint. His music played in the background again, drums and guitar mixing with melodic vocals, filling the near silent room with husky tones and jumpy beats. _And in the end, I’ll do it all again. I think you’re my best friend, don’t you know that the kids aren’t al- kids aren’t alright._

Swipes of blue paint work their way onto the blank canvas, creating weird lines and shapes, picking up the purple onto another brush, Keiji paints a different sky; a sunset. He didn’t often paint sunsets, only really having one clear memory of a countryside sunset. Darkening oranges and reds suddenly exploded on the woven material, creating perfect blends of warm and cool colours. While waiting for the background to dry, Keiji mixes whites and oranges with pinks, and blues with small amounts of blacks, indigo colours finding space on his palate. Soft cream colours smeared onto a large part of the canvas, vibrant yellows added into the background, dark blues finding their place at the top of the canvas blending seamlessly into the black already there, the indigo touching the canvas; mixing with the bright purples and dark blues, tying the sky together in a way that he can’t explain.

He listens for the music; delicate piano and violins echoing throughout the room, the airy lyrics matching the fast pace of the building piano. _Out in the garden where we planted the seeds, there is a tree as old as me. Branches were sown by the colours of green, ground has arose and passed its knees._

The baby-blue is dabbed onto his brush for the second time, covering more area this time, filing in the original weird shapes with colour. The next biggest white patch he had to paint was the only eye that was seen. He used brown as a base colour, the black of the pupil already being big enough to show the love boy held for the sky, spilling into an array of tones. Light browns and dark browns crashing and exploding in the iris; in ways that resembled supernovas, reflections of the sunset being added in with smaller brushes, giving the eyes life. He started highlighting the every part of the blue haired boy, almost making him seem like he was the source of light, not the light of the setting sun. Darker blues were splotched into the hair; creating texture and light.

Before he knew it, Keiji’s alarm went off. Sighing, he moved the paints into the fridge that he had for them, making sure they won’t dry out. Today was his last day before nationals.

 

_

 

Walking into his room that night, Keiji was exhausted; he didn’t even have the energy for painting. He decided to have an early night, considering he had nationals the next day. After getting ready for bed he checked his phone. Bokuto had sent him the name of the team they would be playing; Shiratorizawa. The name was familiar. Placing his phone next to the frame of Eita and himself, he thought of galaxies reflected in sparkling brown eyes and a teasing smirk. Falling asleep had never been easier.

 

-

 

_“Kei-chan!”_

_“Ei-chan!”_

_Keiji and Eita were meeting each other in the afternoon for their nightly stargazing.  Keiji took Eita’s hand and pulled him towards the barley fields next to his house where he had already set up the blanket and pillows. At this moment in time Keiji didn’t realise that he was completely and utterly in love with the older boy with the blue hair.  They both flopped down on their backs onto the soft, green blanket and were still holding hands. While Keiji was already looking up at the slowly setting sky, he missed the way Eita looked at him; full of adoration and love. Keiji turned his head to look at Eita, not noticing that he was already watching him. They both smiled warmly at each other, and moved closer so Keiji could rest his head on Eita’s shoulder. They both watched as the sun set; the sky becoming a concert of colours that melted into each other seamlessly. Keiji turned his head up, and fell in love. The lights of the magnificent sunset were reflected in Eita’s eyes and bathed his face in pinks and oranges. Eita’s eyes were captivating, the way the dark brown seemed to jump and twirl in the afternoon light. His eyes were so full of love; it was breathtaking. Keiji couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from the god next to him. The way the light breeze ruffled his blue locks, cast shadows on his forehead, it was enchanting. Keiji realised that he was in love with his best friend. He didn’t mind. If he was going to fall in love, he was glad it was with Eita._

 

-

 

If Keiji thought the bus ride was chaos, he had no idea what hit him when it was warm up time. Bokuto was hooting and screeching every time he did anything, all his senpais were going a bit crazy, Keiji just wanted to play volleyball. Okay so Keiji was so nervous right now he might need to throw up, but he need to keep his calm exterior to keep the rest of the team grounded. Shiratorizawa wasn’t here yet, unsurprisingly. They apparently had a habit of arriving fashionably late for the intimidation factor. Keiji wonders which high school he would have gone to if he stayed. Eita sad he wanted to go to either Sejioh or Shira- _Shiratorizawa._ The fact that he could be playing against Eita suddenly hit him.

“Excuse me, Sensei, may I use the restroom?”

Keiji was going to be sick. Like really sick.

“Hurry back.”

Keiji almost sprinted towards the double doors so he could throw up. Just as he reached them, they swung open and there was Shiratorizawa. Every player was huge, tall and had scary faces. Keiji just wanted to have a peek and see if Eita was there, and maybe continue on his journey to the bathroom to throw up. As he stood to the side of the doors, sliding through tall players, he saw a bright head of white hair with blue tips, _baby blue_. That player was the last to walk through the doors, next to a really tall person with bright red hair.

 

-

 

_“Ei-chan, what colour are you dyeing your hair next?”_

_Keiji and Eita were sitting cross-legged on the floor of Eita’s room looking through magazines for hair colour inspiration. At the time, Eita was sporting a grey to black ombre in his shoulder length hair._

_“I was thinking black with white tips or, red with black tips!”_

_“Cool, I think that red will look cool.”_

_“Really?”_

_Eita had a light blush on his cheeks that was spreading to his neck and ears. He looked pretty._

_“Of course, Ei-chan! You look great in everything!”_

 

-

 

 

“Eita,” Keiji whispered.

Eita spun around, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

“Keiji, is it really you?” Eita’s voice was still smooth and beautiful; his eyes still holding memories of galaxies and sunsets.

 

-

 

_“Eita, are my eyes a nice colour?”_

_It was a clear night, so the both of them were out on the blanket again, Eita wearing his blue jumper._

_“Kei-chan,” Eita looked very serious as he said these next words,” Your eyes are the prettiest coloured eyes I have ever seen. You have gorgeous green eyes Keiji; you can see the stars in them at night. Did someone say they weren’t pretty?”_

_“No, Ei-chan, they just said that my eyes look boring, and that they think blue eyes are prettier, but brown eyes like yours’ are the most beautiful Ei-chan, they sparkle when you do anything, and at nigh you can see all the galaxies in them.”_

_“Kei-chan, I like your eyes.”_

-

 

 

“Eita.” A smile broke out on Keiji’s face, a smile he had before he came to Tokyo. Just like when they were young; everyone faded to the background, loud senpais forgotten, and scary players gone from their minds. In the six months they were apart, Keiji had grown to be just taller than Eita, even though they both would grow taller within the next few years. Seeing him again was like a dream come true for Keiji. They both had matching smiles and were lost for words. Keiji, as always, was the one to talk first.

 

-

 

_They were both silent as they watched the stars together. It was a comfortable silence, both of them mapping out the constellations in their heads._

_“Look, the big dipper.”_

_Eita started giggling; he was just about to point out the same constellation._

-

 

“How about we talk after the game, yeah?”

“Sure thing, and don’t think I’m going easy on your team because you’re on it.” Eita wore his trademark smirk that had lasted from childhood to now.

“I won’t go easy on you either.” Keiji said with a smirk that rivalled Eita’s own.

They parted ways, yet again, but this time it was temporary.

 

 

-

 

_Fighting my way back to where you are_  
_The only place I ever felt at home_  
_Stumbling backwards through the dark_  
_I know how it feels to be alone_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> so i really like Artist Au's and Piano Au's, and i also love the childhood friends trope.
> 
> you're welcome.
> 
> hmu if you want this to turn into a series/ have accompanying works
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> Also if anyone wants to join a haikyuu group chat feel free to join!!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/XT92c


End file.
